Hope for the Katipunan
by Nordics Need Love
Summary: In a near-hopeless situation, Maria is stuck with a decision: strengthen the Katipunan, or fall back into Spain's hands. A speech from one special person just might change all that. . . OC!Philippines in the fic. Constructive criticism only please, no flames!


**AN: Uhm. Hello there~ uwu Yes, I know I have not posted in a ****very long ****time, I am quite aware. The excuse I have? Well, school. And mostly getting a flood of story ideas that I have been feverishly working on. I am very sorry, but I am somewhat back. It will take some time to ease back into the weekly routine, but I will be trying my very best until I can be posting every weekend again.**

**This poem. . . I submitted it to my English class, then thought about it. 'Hey, i DID do it about Piri, so why not?' And then, this was born. I added a lot of extra stanzas because apparently, nine stanzas is not good enough. unu So here I am.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Hetalia - Axis Powers is a webcomic/anime created by Hidekaz Himarayu. The idea of personified countries are all his, but Philippines is owned by me.**_

* * *

Another 'bang' rings out,

Another defender of freedom, gone and lost.

Another tear goes down my cheek.

Another fighter, they breathe no more.

Looking around the battlefield,

My fragile heart, it breaks once more.

The pieces distribute to all the ones

That shed their blood for this worthless cause.

Is this even the path,

The golden way to freedom?

No, it is not.

It cannot be called that.

For it is a cruel game,

You roll the dice, you throw caution in the wind.

All for the prize of being free,

But is it worth it?

For there are hungry, ravenous opponents in the midst,

Waiting patiently for your downfall.

Plotting ways of capture and colonization, enslavement even.

So, is it truly worth all this?

This is no fight,

This is a cruel, mindless game.

You might think you have a chance,

But deception is an easy task to complete.

Every twist and turn unleashes a new opponent,

And they fight until you are worn.

There's no way out,

I cannot go on.

But. . But I should stop this.

I, who has the power to stop excess bloodshed.

Raise my white flag, and surrender.

Crawl back to colonization, and leave my people back to being caged.

As much as it hurts,

The thought of leaving my people behind,

I have to do it for them.

They must not fall anymore.

Determined to get away from it all,

I turned around and ran.

But before I got very far,

A familiar voice calls out, a plea.

"Ate, Ate!" he cried, running after me.

His brows furrowed, his look, confused.

I cannot like, no, not to him,

So I told him my plans of ending this hopeless war.

His gaze hardened, then he turned on his heel,

To face the flag that we drew up so high.

In a rough voice, and yet so kind,

He gave me hope, on which I foolishly lost.

"Can you see that flag, Ate?

Can you see those bodies, too?

Do you not remember,

That we did this all for you?"

"The red background stands for the blood,

That our brethren will shed in this fight.

Right from the start, we all knew,

That we will die, and yet we joined."

"The white sun stands for hope,

The light in this hellish path.

The one reason we never quit,

Was for freedom of our men."

"Dead or alive, we all fight on for them.

For the ones who died for this cause,

We stand unbreaking for them,

Who wanted a better future."

And with that, he walked away.

His point was made, my faith restored.

I gained my will to fight once more,

For the fallen heroes of this war.

* * *

**AN: ouo Okay, then. Here are some of the tidbits.**

**The 'he' - Andres Bonifacio. I am 100% sure he did not say that. . . or did he? xD Well, I have a feeling he would know Piri, being the 'Father of the Katipunan'**

**The title itself - Hope for the Katipunan. Katipunan is short for "Kataas-taasan, Kagalang-galangan, Katipunan ng mga Anak ng Bayan" which translates to "Highest and Most Honorable Children of the Nation." Yes, it is "KKK". In America, saying the "KKK" is bad, but in Philippines, "KKK" is a reminder of our independence.**

**The battle - I really did not pick a certain battle, but all I know is that it was around the near-end of the war. ^^"**

**How Maria reacted - Well, seeing so much death and blood can really traumatize a child/teen to the point of wanting to quit an important war, yes. They are not just emotionless nations, they have feelings too.**

**Well, that's mostly it~ Please PM me if you got confused of some sort, and I will try to explain it to you. Please review, maybe a favorite, too? ouo**


End file.
